


In which I contemplate how the Gaang would try to find Camp Half Blood in the Percy Jackson AU.

by Eastonia



Series: East's Zutara Week Prompted Worldbuilding and Headcanons [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Worldbuilding, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia
Summary: For ZKWeek 2019 Found.A world buildy snippet from the Percy Jackson AU (ft a creepy take on found).In which a some things need to be found and others are better off lost.





	In which I contemplate how the Gaang would try to find Camp Half Blood in the Percy Jackson AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with an AU and a Zutara Week day I missed!
> 
> @eastonia-blog.tumblr.com

  * Finding Camp Half-Blood is not as easy as it seems. (For one, their satyr Momo is every bit as nervous as the Lord of the Wild once was. The difference between the Lord of the Wild and Momo? Momo still hasn’t grown out of it).
  * Momo gets them very, very lost (in the woods somewhere in New Jersey – thank goodness they don’t need to make it to LA).
  * Just because there isn’t a war currently ongoing or a Great Prophecy underway doesn’t mean it’s not still dangerous for demigods.
  * (Especially demigods that keep getting _lost_.)
  * Not to mention Medea-the-monster (Not Ursa-who-was-Medea’s-divinity/humanity) is _hunting_ Zuko. (Not that they know it. Actually, aside from the dragon that does what Zuko says, (and the other dragon related monsters they’ve come across obliging his requests) he’s more like Sokka and Suki. Clear-sighted but competent and are-we-sure-he’s-not-mortal?)
  * Okay I lied – there is a prophecy. But it’s not a Great Prophecy which sends echoes through the Age. Just a small one.
  * _A mother with soul torn in half./ She who treads the murderer’s path./A child will go to heed the call./And the hearth burning bright at the end of it all._
  * But still, that’s not the prophecy of this particular journey, this journey is just about surviving _getting _to Camp.
  * Lucky for this group, they have a former Huntress (Suki, who still has her Hunt’s Silver fans) and a clear sighted mortal (Sokka, who is of the firm opinion that since monsters ignore mortals in favour of demigods, he can sneak attack with his Amphitrite gifted boomerang). Momo is… there and panicking?
  * Unluckily for them, they have what will be their first encounter with Medea.
  * _“So young~, so sweet~, still innocent. Oh my children, I’ve found you~, found you~, FOUND YOU!”_
  * Druk encircles Zuko, (because Zuko’s only gift from Ursa-who-was-Medea’s-divinity/humanity was Druk’s egg) while Aang, Toph and Katara summon their elements.
  * While Aang and Toph stall Medea, Katara summons enough ocean water through her Amphitrite given water-skin and forms a dome of water around them.
  * (Zuko has a _whoa_ moment.)
  * She glances at Zuko and somehow he understands what she’s done. They bundle the group onto Druk and with a short command from him, they are above the clouds and Medea is lost in the fog they created.


End file.
